


Birthday Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [9]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len plans a surprise for Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Chris sighed as he exited the shuttle. He'd been back and forth between Riverside Shipyard and Space Dock Seven for the last 8 weeks and he was tired. He'd missed getting to meet Len's daughter and now he was coming home on his birthday and Len was somewhere between Georgia and the World Health Organization's Science ship. It wasn't ideal, especially since he missed Len, but at least they had been able to comm on a regular basis so it wasn't as if they had been cut off from one another, it still wasn't the same though. He'd have to learn to deal with times like this if they wanted to make it work between them, and he did. Didn't mean he'd have to like it though. 

"Captain Pike, Sir."

Chris turned to the junior officer who called his name. "Yes."

"Sir, I was instructed to give you this."

Taking the paper from the Ensign's hand, Chris broke the seal and opened the envelope. Opening the foldd note inside, he recognized Len's handwriting.

_Happy Birthday Darlin!  
I know the last thing you want to do is get back on a transport, but be nice to the Ensign and don't give him any trouble. I've arranged for a special Birthday present for you and he will be your driver.  
Love and miss you, Len_

Chris smiled, leave it to Len to have arranged something for him for his birthday. It was just too bad his lover wasn't going to be with him to share in whatever it was.

"Lead the way," Chris said to the waiting Ensign, then followed him to a small transport.

Chris leaned back in the seat and relaxed. He hadn't had a chance to tell Len that he'd been given notice he was going to be Captaining the new flagship "Enterprise" which is why he'd been making the back and forth trips. There was something to be said for having the first ship named Enterprise after Admiral Archer's famed NX-01 Enterprise. He knew he had some big shoes to fill and he looked forward to the challenge. He'd always admired the Admiral so it meant a lot to him to be given the ship named Enterprise. Closing his eyes, he thought about his future ship and what it would mean and before he knew it he'd drifted off to sleep. He woke when the transport came to a stop. Looking outside he saw the signage for an exclusive resort.

"Captain Pike." He was greeted by the staff. "Dr McCoy left specific instructions. We will take your bag to your room and unpack for you. Donika, here, will escort you to the spa."

"Spa?" Chris questioned

"Yes, sir. Dr McCoy had outlined several treatments and a massage for you to have."

Chris felt a little shell shocked as he was led away by the lady identified as Donika. This was not what he would have expect4d Len to have set up for him. Although considering how much he complained about his back, maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Donika showed him into the spa locker room. "Here is the key to your locker. The steam room, sauna, and whirlpool are this way," she said pointing to a swing door. "The waiting room is through there," she said pointing to another doorway. "You have 30 minutes before your scheduled massage time."

"Thank you," Chris said, still overwhelmed.

"One more thing, Captain Pike, I've been instructed to take your communicator."

"My communicator? Why?" he challenged.

"Sir, the next several hours are for your relaxation."

"Fine," Chris grumbled as he handed her his communicator. There went any chance he had to try and contact Len again.

Opening his locker, he shed his uniform and put on the robe, he'd been given. With time to kill he checked out the steam room and the sauna, but was quickly bored just stilling there sweating. The whirlpool on the other hand was the ticket. The hot water swirling around him as the jets shot water at his tired sore muscles. Checking the time, he reluctantly got out of the hot water and put his robe back on to head out to the waiting room. He arrived just as Donika was looking for him to take him for his massages. 

To his surprise he was led outside through a court yard and up a path to a bamboo bungalow. It was small with just a massage table and a table with the tools of the trade. He carefully maneuvered onto the table, shedding his robe at the same time, careful not to flash Donika. Laying face down on the table he drifted listening to the waterfalls outside as Donika manipulated sore muscles periodically having him roll over. He didn't know how long he laid there as she went from massage, to a gritty treatment of some sort, to a hot stone massage. When she finally said okay, he was finished he really wasn’t sure he could move he was so relaxed. 

He did finally move and made his way back to the locker room and the shower to wash off the oils and things she had applied to his skin. After his shower, he padded, towel wrapped around his waist, to his locker. He was surprised to find civilian clothes instead of his uniform and his communicator inside. Grabbing his comm., he punched in the code to retrieve his messages.

_"Dammit, I was hoping to get you before they confiscated the communicator. I'll be on the transport to the WHO headquarters and from there to the ship. Gotta remember to thank Beckett for the week in Georgia at CDC after I took Jo home so I could spend more time with her, Gotta run. Love you! Happy Birthday."_

Chris sighed, his happiness at hearing Len's voice was replaced by frustration and disappointment. He kept hoping that en would show up and surprise him. Every time he heard a door open, he hoped it would be Len walking through. Dressing, he headed out to the reception area where he once again met Donika. 

"Captain Pike. I'll escort you to your room. Your dinner has been ordered and should arrive as we do."

"My dinner" Chris questioned wondering just how far Len had gone.

'Yes, sir. Dr McCoy left instructions as to your dinner and exactly what to order and how to cook it."

Chris shook his head as he followed her. He had his answer as to how far Len had gone in preparation of this surprise for him. Or maybe it didn't," he thought as he watched Donika put a room key into a slotin the lift and press a button for a locked floor.

The suite was all about old world luxury and art. The main room overlooked the ocean and shoreline. To the left was the master bedroom with a bed that would fit a few others besides him and Len and the same with the bathtub. To the right of the main room was a smaller room that would be perfect for a child. He'd have to make sure he brought Len and Jo here someday.

Throwing open the sliding doors, Chris enjoyed listening to the sound of the surf and the wind blowing. Hearing the knock at the door, he turned and headed to the door, figuring it was undoubtedly his dinner arriving as Donika has said.

Opening the door, he stood aside and watched as the porter brought a cart with what seemed like a lot of food for just him. He was about the question the porter about the quantity of food as he transferred it to the table when he heard.

"Happy Birthday Capn Chris."

Turning he saw Len, with his hands on Jo's shoulders, standing in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, Lover," Len said as he and Jo walked in.

Chris stood there and watched them come closer. He really had given up hoping that Len would show up. "Now this is the best birthday present," he whispered and Len gave him a hug with Jo wrapping her arms around his waist.


End file.
